


Excès de confiance

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Prequel, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanon lui a promis, pourtant. Il n'y a aucun risque. Il sait. Et puis, il est son frère, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi Saga a-t-il la vilaine impression qu'il aurait dû dire non ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excès de confiance

**Author's Note:**

> **Principe du meme d'écriture** : choisir deux personnages et un numéro (sur cinquante) correspondant à une question, qui devra constituer le début du texte  
>  **Demande** : Saga & Kanon - "Tu me fais confiance ?"  
> 

« Tu me fais confiance ?

— Honnêtement ? Je ne suis pas sûr.

— Tu sais que tu me vexes, là.

— J’aimerais bien t’y voir, tiens !

— Bon. Dans ce cas, pas la peine que je commence.

— Non, attends ! – le pas de Kanon s’est suspendu – attends. D’accord. Mais à une condition.

— Laquelle ?

— Après, c’est ton tour. » 

Le silence est court. Trop pour que Saga n’ait pas le temps de regretter et lorsque son cadet se retourne vers lui, triomphant, il songe tout à coup que s’il avait été plus long de ne serait-ce qu’une dixième de seconde, il ne se sentirait pas pris au piège comme il avait la furieuse impression de l’être en cet instant très précis. 

« C’est dit ! Allez installe-toi que je commence.

— Quand même : tu es sûr de toi ?

— Mais oui je te dis : je l’ai vu faire des tas de fois !

— Sauf qu’entre voir et savoir…

— Saga. Je suis ton frère. Ton jumeau. » 

_Justement_. 

Finalement, il ferme les yeux. Il préfère. Parce que s’il regarde, à coup sûr, il va paniquer, il le sait. Qui a eu cette idée saugrenue au fait ? Sûrement pas lui. Impossible. Il n’y a que Kanon pour imaginer une expérience pareille ! 

Le premier geste – et plus encore le son glacé qui l’accompagne – lui tire un frisson depuis le creux de ses omoplates et qui remonte jusqu’à sa nuque. 

« Ne bouge pas.

— Non, sans rire.

— Si tu bouges, le prévient son cadet, je ne réponds plus de rien.

— Tu commences déjà à te chercher des excuses ?

— Pour l’instant, tout se passe bien, je t’assure. » 

Saga serait tout à fait prêt à jurer du contraire mais juge plus sage, pour le moment, de se taire. Si Kanon s’agaçait, ou s’il le déstabilisait de quelque manière que ce soit, il pourrait bien commettre pire que ce qu’il était sûrement en train d’accomplir. Alors à choisir entre la peste et le choléra… 

« Aïe !

— Dit le grand, le fort et le tout puissant futur chevalier des Gémeaux.

— Tu pourrais quand même faire attention.

— Oui, très cher frère, oui… Ah. Ca prend forme.

— Kanon, si tu t’es loupé…

— … Tu vas me mettre une raclée, c’est ça ?

— Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, oui. Bon, tu as fini ou pas ?

— Attends. Juste là – la main de son jumeau lui frôle l’oreille et en plus des paupières, c’est les dents que Saga serre dorénavant – et puis là, aussi. Voilà, comme ça. Bien. Très bien même. » 

La note de satisfaction dans la voix de Kanon sonne faux, Saga en est intiment persuadé. Que doit-il faire ? Ouvrir les yeux pour constater le désastre ? Ou attendre que son frère soit suffisamment loin pour ça, au risque de ne pas pouvoir lui mettre la main dessus si l’envie subite de le tuer s’empare de lui ? 

Le temps qu’il se décide, la seconde hypothèse n’en est déjà plus une et lorsque l’aîné des jumeaux hurle de rage, il est tout seul dans la salle de bains, assis devant le miroir dans lequel il vient de découvrir son reflet. Que ses cheveux lui arrivent dorénavant aux épaules et non plus au milieu du dos, il s’y attendait. Que les mèches qui avaient poussé sur ses oreilles aient été dûment désépaissies, même chose. Mais que la périphérie de son crâne soit couronnée – _l’enfoiré !_ – par une masse à l’évidence coupée beaucoup trop courte au point de former une touffe parfaitement circulaire qu’un caniche de concours lui aurait à coup sûr envié, non, il ne l’avait pas envisagé. 

Même s’il aurait dû. 

_« Kanon ? »_

Cosmos en exergue, Saga cherche mentalement – et trouve – son cadet. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il s’exhorte au calme. Une attitude parfaitement contraire à celle redoutée par son jumeau, il le sait. Est-ce que ça suffira, ça, par contre, il n’en sait rien. 

_« C’est bon, tu peux revenir._

_— … Tu es sérieux ?_

_— Oui._

_— Tu sais, ça repousse._

_— Je sais._

_— Alors tu ne m’en veux pas ?_

_— Disons que si tu honores ta part du contrat, on pourra dire que non, je ne t’en voudrais pas._

_— Tu veux que je me fasse couper les cheveux… par toi ?_

_— C’est pas ce qu’on avait convenu ? »_

Le ton de Saga s’était fait chagrin, presque blessé. 

_« Tu as voulu me rendre service, c’est la moindre chose que je te rende la pareille, tu ne crois pas ?_

_— … Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?_

_— Je t’ai fait confiance. Parce que tu es mon frère. Et tu seras toujours mon frère, quoi qu’il arrive._

_— Toi aussi, Saga, toi aussi… »_

Au loin, là où son aîné n’a pas encore réussi à le localiser, Kanon réprime son hilarité avant de rétorquer, le plus sérieusement du monde : 

_« Mais ce n’est pas pour autant que moi, je te fais confiance. »_


End file.
